There's No Limit On Chances
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Reese sends adoption papers to Bianca and moves to Pine Valley to be close to the kids..She brings her Younger brother...Reese/Bianca Reunitied, OC/Madison..I don't Believe You is from Pink
1. Chapter 1

_There's no limit on chances_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_Bianca's heart dropped, It was divorce papers and Reese had all ready signed it. She saw a note there and it was papers drawn about joint custody attached to a regular note discussing that she's moving to Pine Valley. Kendall caught up in the Ryan drama looked over her sister's shoulder. _

"_She's divorcing you." Kendall said and Bianca shook her head. It was there where Kendall stayed as Bianca started to cry a lot and talk about why can't it ever worked. Kendall almost lost Zach so many times she couldn't understand that herself. _

"_She's divorcing me. I can't believe this, I don't know what to do and of course she has joint custody. She loves Miranda like everyone else I ever dated even more than Maggie. Gabrielle is our baby and I wouldn't shut her out." Bianca said and added, "I should have fought harder." Kendall watching her sister beating herself up meant that there was going to be hell to pay when Reese moves here._


	2. Chapter 2

_There's no limit on chances_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Authors Note: The songs is from Pink and it's I don't Believe You_

_Part Two_

_The thing that Reese wanted more in this world was a family…_

I don't mind it, I don't mind at allIt's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that fallsIt's like the way we fight, the times I've criedWe come to blows and every nightThe passion's there, so it's got to be right, right?_Reese has always been a big Pink fan and she was listening to it on her I-pod as Gabrielle was asleep and Reese was holding onto the had the frame of Miranda's adoption papers. Bianca loved her enough to know she wanted Reese has mother of both kids but not enough, obviously…_

No, I don't believe youWhen you say don't come around here no moreI won't remind youYou said we wouldn't be apartNo, I don't believe youWhen you say you don't need me anymoreSo don't pretend toNot love me at all_She was going to Kane world but she wasn't coming alone, he walked up and sat next to her… "You know sis, I'm glad you ask me to come because I have your back." Dayman said and Reese turned to him, they hugged. "You sure there's no going back." Dayman said and Reese responded, "She can't throw me around anymore Dayman…" Well if they get up in your face, I will be there." Dayman said…_

I don't mind it, I still don't mind at allIt's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake upLooks like you've given up, you've had enoughBut I want more, no, I wont' stop'Cause I just know you'll come around, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_There's no limit on chances_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Bianca was awaiting at the airport and was happy to see Gabrielle and also Reese. As Reese walked out of the terminal, Dayman walked with her laughing about something. Bianca knew who Dayman was he was the younger brother._

"_Dayman.." Bianca said and Dayman did give Bianca love with a hug. "You look great." Bianca said and Dayman responded, "It's hard work being this pretty." Bianca cracked a smile. "How long is your stay?" Bianca asked and Dayman told her that it might be forever that his leg isn't fully rehabbed…_

"_I'm sorry to hear that. If you need help…" Bianca said and Dayman shook his head. Miranda ran to Dayman and he hugged her. "Come on Miranda there's a big elephant in the room and we have to go before it gets bigger." Dayman said and Bianca gave her the nod for Dayman to thank her. _


	4. Chapter 4

_There's no limit on chances_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Bianca saw Reese. "I got the papers." Bianca said and opened it up to Reese, Reese didn't see Bianca's signature. "If this is over, you will get joint custody, I won't ripped Miranda away from someone who loves her." Bianca said and Reese responded, "In my opinion, it's over I'm not going to sit there like a ragged doll. Bianca I know how I hurt you and I was trying to make atonement for it but I'm not going to be on probation forever!" "Your right. Marriage is work on both sides and I'm glad your close." Bianca said and Reese nodded then agreed to come back to Bianca's house…_

_As they went to Bianca's house first, Kendall was waiting. "What are you doing here?" Bianca asked and Kendall responded, "Waiting for her." Bianca told her sister to not get… It was too late, Kendall had quietly got into Reese's face and as Dayman walked in. He saw red. Bianca told the kids to go to the room. "You don't seem to waste time. So how long have you been fucking this whore?" Kendall asked and Dayman smiled then gave her that look. "Hold up, this is my older sister. Secondly my niece is in the other room and third of all I'm going to let that one slide but you will not referred to her as a whore because you're her sister. Next time we go a round if you used that word again." Dayman said to Kendall. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm just pissed." Kendall said and Dayman gave her a look. "Dayman…Back off.." Reese said and Kendall responded, "You need your big brother what we're too scary for you." "No I'm here to make sure you don't get in her face or run her out of the town." Dayman said and Bianca told everyone to back off. She told Kendall and Dayman to leave to the hallway. They reluctantly left. _

_As Kendall and Dayman both went to hallway. "Are you really her half-brother or is that…" Kendall was about to finished and Dayman responded, "I am her half-brother, her father had an affair with my mother a long time ago. She was a good woman and don't get the appearance twisted my mom is black." Dayman showed the picture and Kendall felt the resentment. "Okay so you're her brother…Do you know…" Kendall was about to say and Dayman cut her off again… "I never said she wasn't wrong, She screwed up but Bianca is just as guilty and you there." Dayman said and Kendall paused again, "Okay, I'm sorry I called her a whore but I'm not going to let up. I won't cut into her all the time." Dayman trying to be peaceful…"This is between them and we stay out of this." "Easy said then done." Zach said as he walked to them._


	5. Chapter 5

_There's no Limit to Chances_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

"_When did you get in?" Zach asked and Dayman told him that it was a couple of hours ago. He told him that Reese and Bianca are in there. "I'm glad you're here." Zach said and Dayman looked at Kendall first and replied, "You would right but I respect your wife, she loves her sister." "I do and you could protect her all you want because if she screws up…." Kendall said and Dayman replied, "Yeah, I know." Dayman gave Zach a nod. _

"_You told him to come." Kendall sort of whine and Zach responded, "He loves his sister and I told him there might be a situation." "Fine Zach but….if Reese screws up.." Kendal said and Zach responded, "He knows she screwed up and I do too." _

_Dayman walked into the casino because he needed a drink and there was a blonde who was working on a computer. She then dropped a flash drive and someone was about to step in it. Dayman then push the guy away and Madison pick it up they explained what was going on, the guy was cool. "Thank you." Madison said and Dayman replied, "I have several of these and I'm quite insane about them." Madison knowing about insane could related. "Can I buy you a drink?" Madison asked…_

_Bianca got settled in and Reese was feeding Gabrielle. Bianca never expected for Reese to beat her to punch and know she's sitting there with Gabrielle. She was willing to move to Pine Valley to be close to the children even if they are going through a divorce. Moments passed as they would attempting to be a family Bianca kept looking at the paper, Reese prove she will pull the trigger to there marriage…._


	6. Chapter 6

_There's no Limit to Chances_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_Back at the casino, Madison talked about Frankie and Dayman talked about knowing him very well. He shared a couple of stories about him. Madison explain how he knew him without saying too much. Dayman respected privacy. "What about relationships?" Madison asked and Dayman laid it out. "I lost someone when I was in Iraq and that's why my knee is screwed up. I loved her and my knee hasn't worked ever since." Madison told her about Ryan,,,,, _

_Kendall was trying to help Greenlee who was actually in love with David and Ryan keeps seeing David has the bad guy still. The only thing David and Greenlee did wrong was the plane fixed which they both knew about….Ryan was too fixated as Madison walked in. _

"_I'm single…" Madison said as a signal.. Madison then went home with Dayman it was passionate and there was no speaking because there was tongues shoved down each other's throat. Madison dress was in the air and Dayman pants made them tripped over each other. They laughed and Madison responded, "You know if you would….This would be …." "We could get up and do it again." Dayman said and Madison laughed because that would be funny. _

_As they slowed down they took time to take each other's clothes off. Madison sat him down then started giving him a blowjob which made Dayman surprised and he liked it a little. Madison looked up and saw he was… "What's wrong?" Madison asked and Dayman responded, "I get off on your moans.." Madison was then lifted up and spread her legs. Dayman was getting off and Madison scratched his back hard they went even more passionate as she blowjob him. He talked really dirty to her and then as the condom came on they fuck for the rest of the night. _

_As morning came, Madison woke up with Dayman and she turned to him. Dayman looked at Madison and said, "I haven't done this in so long. Guys here like to talk first and then this or I feel like the other woman." Dayman shook his head and said, "Well not right now because you are the only one here right now.." Madison was pulled closer and then he spoon her really good. She didn't remember if he had a condom but he did pulled out and her passion didn't hear him quickly put one on. _

_**Three Days Later…**_

_**Reese and Bianca would making progress they even a shared a kiss actually several which was giving Miranda hope. Reese was worried about her brother because she hadn't heard from him. Ryan came by and was civil to Reese. He asked about Madison and Reese rolled her eyes because she had an idea of where she might be. Reese went to the apartment and gave that knock. Dayman opened the door and Madison was wearing his jersey with his shorts. Ryan saw that Madison was moving on. **_


End file.
